Alliances
by saya.sedai
Summary: Il est temps que les peuples s'unissent pour vaincre l'Ombre. Il est temps de s'allier. Même avec ses propres ennemis. La Fille du Crépuscule est là pour les unir dans l'adversité. Mais tout ne sera pas aussi simple. La Roue du Temps tisse la Toile du Destin et il est difficile d'en réchapper. Personne ne peut changer le Dessin que la Toile a composé. Personne…
1. Prologue

Il est temps que les peuples s'unissent pour vaincre l'Ombre. Il est temps de s'allier. Même avec ses propres ennemis. Les Blanc Manteaux n'ont pas le choix. Les Aes Sedai non plus. Les vampires encore moins car eux aussi, ils sont en danger. L'Ombre les veut pour des fins désastreuses. Pour anéantir l'humanité. Pour que les Ombres puissent s'agrandir au-delà des frontières des royaumes, au-delà des mers...

Cependant une femme, une qui a grandit parmi eux, pourra les protéger. La Fille du Crépuscule est là pour les unir dans l'adversité. Mais tout ne sera pas aussi simple.

La Roue du Temps tisse la Toile du Destin et il est difficile d'en réchapper. Personne ne peut changer le Dessin que la Toile a composé.

Personne…


	2. Chapitre 1

Comme vous l'avez pu le constater, je l'ai modifié. Voir beaucoup... Et je la remets en ligne! En espérant que cela va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Point de vue inconnue:

L'Amyrlin l'avait décidé ainsi. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir. Un ordre est un ordre surtout si c'était pour aider le Dragon Réincarné. Et puis, je ne peux défaire les liens de la Roue du Temps. La Roue l'avait décidé. Elle aussi. Même si j'essayais, en vain, pour rompre avec ma sinistre destinée. Car elle l'était… Et je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire. A mon plus grand désespoir… Les fils du Dessin réussissaient toujours à vous ramener dans la Roue. C'est comme si vous nagez à contre sens. La lutte était inutile.

Je ne cache pas mon angoisse face à la mission que l'Amyrlin m'avait assiégé. Cela allait être difficile. Surtout pour les unir. Et encore… Après cette union, il y aurait encore des conflits au sein de l'alliance. Qui m'aidera réellement ? Ma famille peut-être mais tuer des humains étaient contre leur nature. Leurs principes. Cependant si je les envoyais tuer des Engeances de l'Ombre… Comme les Trollocs… Je pense qu'ils pourraient nous aider. Enfin… Sans doute Emmett qui aimait tester sa force. Et je savais que Jasper le suivra avec Edward. Mais qui dit Edward, dit Bella, dit Rénesmée… Et Rénesmée était leur fille. Je ne voulais pas la mettre dans ce conflit mais en même temps… Si je voulais les protéger, il fallait que je les réunisse tous… Et cela ne sera pas aussi simple… Certains voudront me suivre car nous étions amis. D'autres ne voudront pas sauver l'humanité car ils pensent que les humains ne sont que de faibles créatures. Mais si je n'essayais pas, je ne saurais pas si oui ou non, ils participeront à notre guerre. Et à la leur… Quelque part au fond de moi, je souhaitais qu'ils acceptent. Qu'ils comprendraient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix…

Des Gholams… Des êtres assoiffés de sang ressemblant à des humains. Non… Ce ne sont pas réellement des vampires comme dans l'autre monde. Ils n'ont pas développé leur conscience, leur individualité comme les vampires. Comme leurs enfants… Car, en effet, les vampires étaient les enfants des Gholams. Et surtout, ce qui les différencie des Gholams, c'est que les vampires n'étaient pas sous le joug de l'Ombre…

Le premier Gholam à être passé dans l'autre monde a mordu un jeune homme de la Rome antique. C'était il y a plus de trois milles ans. Le seul clan que je connaisse et qui avait des membres de cet âge-là était les Volturi. Le clan « princier » des vampires. Et ils ne portaient pas l'humanité dans leur cœur. Les deux seuls clans qui respectaient l'humanité était le clan d'Olympic et de Denali. Je soupirais, un peu frustrée. Je ne voulais pas les attirer vers la mort. D'une certaine manière, je tenais encore à eux. Même si j'avais renoncé aux liens qui nous unissaient lorsque j'ai prêté serment pour devenir Aès Sedai.

Je ne dis pas que je suis comme eux. Non… Ce serait mentir. Je n'étais qu'une simple humaine. Une humaine qui a été élevée parmi leur espèce, leur communauté car c'en est une comme une autre. Une communauté… Oui, je suis humaine. Seuls mes « parents » le savent. Mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas au courant de ce que je suis réellement. A vrai dire… J'ai développé, en leur présence, une sorte de « puissance » physique qui se rapprochait de la force des loups Quileutes. Et du coup, je pouvais combattre comme les vampires. Cependant, je devais toujours être sur mes gardes. Une simple blessure aurait pu tout révélée de ma nature… De mon humanité… Tous les vampires pensaient que j'étais comme eux. Tous ! Sans exception. Même les Volturi… Et le fait de revenir dans leur monde en tant qu'humaine allait attiser certaines disputes. Voir même ma condamnation à mort. Cette mort, je sais qui allait me la donner mais il fallait que je les affronte. Ils fallaient que je leur dise qu'ils étaient en danger. Que l'Ombre les voulait ! Et je ne pouvais pas les regarder devenir fous. Je ne voulais pas combattre contre eux. Contre ma famille. Contre mes amis… Et les autres… Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir… Pour moi, chaque vampire avait développé une conscience, une âme. Ils s'étaient plus rapprochés des humains que des Gholams, qui ne tuent sans réfléchir. Les vampires tuaient des humains mais ils savaient se contrôler.

Etrangement, en pensant à ma propre mort, cela ne me fit aucun effet. Ni chaud, ni froid. Cela ne m'étonna guère. Je me suis préparée à mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soit sur le champ de bataille, soit durant mon sommeil, soit tué par les Volturi… Ou le clan des Roumains… Je suis consciente que cela allait attrister ma famille. Ou du moins une partie… A moins qu'ils ne décident de me tuer, de me punir qu'à la fin de la guerre. Alors il fallait que je les convainque d'attendre jusqu'à la fin. Qu'ils soient, au moins, en sécurité et que je puisse partir sans avoir de regrets. A ce moment-là, je serais heureuse de les voir en sécurité. Sains et saufs…

Je regardais une dernière fois la Tour Blanche, le lieu de siège, de pouvoir des Aès Sedai, sorte de communauté de sorcière qui tente d'éradiquer l'Ombre avec l'aide, tout à fait récente, du Dragon Réincarné, un homme capable de canaliser la Source. Le Saidin. Le Pouvoir Unique masculin souillé par le Ténébreux, Shai'tan. Seule la partie femme, la Saidar, était restée pure. Et durant plus de trois milles ans, après la Destruction du Monde, les Aès Sedai avaient gouvernés des peuples, des royaumes par leur marionnette. Pour arriver à leur fin. Pour servir que le propre intérêt de la Tour. Mais aussi pour elle. Pour ses buts… L'actuelle Amyrlin, Egwene Al'Vere, était différente de ses prédécesseurs. Elle était difficile à manipuler. Ou plutôt, elle ne se laissait pas manipuler par les autres Aès Sedai. Au point que c'était elle qui arrivait à les faire danser… Cela me fit sourire… Certaines des Aès Sedai avaient appartenues à l'Ajah Noire mais elles ont été aussitôt tuées. J'avais mené la première Purge dans la Tour Blanche. Une à une, elles étaient tombées. Les Ennemies de la Tour Blanche. Celles qui voulaient mettre en laisse le Dragon Réincarné. Le sauveur du monde… L'Amyrlin ne pouvait pardonner. Les Députées de l'Assemblée de la Tour Blanche non plus. Et les Aès Sedai n'accordent pas de seconde chance…

Egwene Al'Vere, mon amie, ma Première-Sœur, m'avait ordonné de proposer une alliance entre les vampires et la Tour. Tout en cachant notre réel but. Mentir… Leur mentir… A tous… Une fois encore, j'étais consciente que j'allais y laisser des plumes. J'en avais déjà perdu quelques-unes durant ces dix années. Et cela faisait mal. Très mal…

Car une Aès Sedai a ses secrets. Et pour les garder, elle n'émet jamais la vérité. Même à ses proches. Même à sa famille. Chaque mot, chaque phrase, était un mensonge. Si elle affirme qu'elle dit la vérité, c'est qu'elle essaye de vous faire avaler des vipères. Et j'étais devenue l'une d'entre elles… L'une de ses sorcières…


	3. Chapitre 2

Point de vue d'Aro:

Je m'ennuyais. Terriblement. Pas de vampire ayant enfreint une loi. Pas un seul jugement… J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse sortir un peu… Voir Amun par exemple. Pour le convaincre de nous laisser Benjamin entrer dans la garde personnelle des Volturi. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il ferait un bon soldat… Au pire, je demanderais à Chelsea de briser les liens comme je l'avais fait à Démétri. Il avait complétement oublié sa loyauté envers son ancien clan, celui d'Amun. Acquérir plusieurs Talents dans un même clan était risqué… Surtout que je savais qu'Amun ne m'appréciait guère et qu'il sentait que je voulais son « fils ». Et il avait peur… Je l'avais vu dans son regard lorsque nous sommes allés voir l'hybride. Mais si je le faisais, si je prenais cette ultime décision, je sentais que cela allait mobiliser d'autres vampires. Comme les Cullen et les Denali. Ou encore le clan des Roumains. En pensant à eux, je fis une grimace. J'aurais dû les tuer. Tous ! Sans exception !

Autre chose me tiraillait… Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais envoyé Heidi chercher notre repas. Cela faisait exactement trois jours qu'elle était en retard. Nos pupilles s'étaient dilatées. Noirs comme l'encre de Chine. Je me demandais ce que notre fameux appât faisait. Ne devrait-elle pas être déjà là ? Avec un groupe de touristes. Bien succulent… J'aurais pu me lécher les babines si elle n'avait pas été aussi en retard ! Je changeais de position sur mon siège et en même temps j'émis un profond soupir d'ennui… J'ai faim ! Et je m'ennuie ! Qu'on me donne une distraction !

Je lançais un regard transpirant mon ennui à mon plus jeune frère, Caïus, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Effectivement, j'entendais que le bois de l'accoudoir de son siège allait bientôt céder à la force de ses doigts. Il est vrai que mon frère ne savait pas être patient. Et cela se voyait fortement. Dans ces cas-là, il vaut mieux le laisser dans son humeur noire le temps qu'il se calme. Or, la seule personne qui savait le calmer radicalement, c'était Athénodora.

Bon… Il y avait aussi des humains comme employés. Ils pourraient nous servir comme apéritif en attendant l'arrivée de notre charmante Heidi mais après notre sanglante festivité, qui nettoiera la salle des Trônes ? Plus personne…

Je soupirais. Je tournais la tête vers mon second frère, Marcus. Lui, contrairement à Caïus, était complétement déconnecté de la réalité. C'était depuis la mort de sa femme. Didyme. De ma sœur… Je fermais les paupières. Quelques secondes. J'en avais besoin. Pour reprendre mes esprits. Personne ne savait que j'avais tué Didyme. Personne. Et heureusement que Marcus n'avait pas mon pouvoir car je savais qu'il m'aurait tué depuis longtemps. Mais cela n'aurait pas ramené Didyme à la vie. J'avais tué ma sœur. Le seul membre de ma vraie famille. Le seul membre qui était lié à mon sang. Je l'avais tué par jalousie, je ne supportais pas qu'elle soit heureuse avec Marcus. Elle passait son temps avec lui qu'avec moi. Et par colère car elle comptait m'abandonner pour visiter le monde en compagnie de Marcus. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Je ne le pouvais pas ! Elle m'avait trahi. Et ceux qui me trahi, qui me trompe doivent mourir ! Et Marcus s'était éteint avec elle. Ne pensez pas que je suis insensible. Je l'aimais. Je la chérissais plus que tout. Plus que Sulpicia même… Je l'ai pleuré, à ma manière.

Pour compenser ce manque, je me suis lancé, avec beaucoup de détermination, à réunir des vampires ayant des dons. Des Talents. Pour asseoir notre autorité. Notre pouvoir. Notre sécurité.

Et en ce moment, je réfléchissais à un moyen pour que le clan d'Olympic soit sous mes ordres. Comment ? Si je prenais une décision claire et arrêtée, Alice serait capable d'avoir une vision et de les prévenir. Sa famille… Quelle idée de dire que ce clan se comportait comme des humains. Comme une famille… Cela les rendait tellement vulnérable… Tellement prévisible… Toutefois… Au fond de moi, je les enviais…

Une des filles adoptives de Carlisle et Esmé m'attirait mentalement et physiquement. Au point que je rêvais de la posséder… Et il m'arrivait souvent de faire l'amour à Sulpicia tout en pensant à cette jeune femme… Marcus n'avait jamais perçu de lien entre elle et son environnement. Je n'avais pas pu lire dans ses pensées. Non. Elle n'avait pas le même pouvoir que Bella bien qu'elle avait un bouclier mental. Elle avait la faculté de protéger les pensées de son entourage. Ce qui était fort utile lorsque votre ennemi lisait dans les esprits. En plus de cela, elle n'avait pas d'odeur comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme si elle n'était pas de ce monde… Mais il y a cent ans, elle a disparu de la surface de la terre.

Cela m'a fait beaucoup de peine… Beaucoup… Sa voix claire et sucrée me manquait. Ses yeux or avaient une telle richesse… Mais son visage commençait à s'effacer avec le temps… Je ne l'ai vu que… Deux fois après tout… Deux fois… C'était deux fois de trop…

Je saisie le livre que Renata me tendit presque naturellement. Je soupirais…. Je les avais lus et relus… Et cela commençait à m'agacer. Si seulement, il y avait un vampire qui possédait à un Talent intéressant pour l'enrôler dans notre garde… Je baissais les yeux sur la première page. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Caïus. Toujours en train de frapper rageusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Inutile de lire dans ses pensées. Je les savais déjà. Et personnellement, je ne voulais pas le mettre plus en rogne.

Quand est-ce qu'Heidi sera de retour ?

Je refermais le livre qui émit un paf d'impatience car en effet, même si j'étais âgé de plus de trois mille ans, je n'appréciais pas que l'on mette mon repas en retard. Heidi allait sévèrement le regretter. Mon regard se glissa sur Démétri, lui, au moins, il nous dira où elle se trouve. Il s'avança directement et solennellement vers moi. Il inclina doucement la tête en signe de respect.

« _ Elle est à dix kilomètres de Volterra, indiqua-t-il.

_ Ma tendre Jane, fis-je d'une voix doucereuse. Une fois qu'elle nous aura servis le repas, tu lui feras comprendre son erreur. »

La jeune adolescente aux traits éternels me souria de toutes ses dents. Elle était un bon pion. Un bon soldat… Je savais, rien que dans son regard, dans ses pensées, qu'elle était vouée à moi. Et qu'elle ne me trahira jamais. Elle était l'un de mes meilleurs éléments… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre…

Au loin, nous entendîmes la voix de la secrétaire. Des bruits de pas, déterminés, résonnaient dans le couloir.

« _ Nous souhaitons parler aux Seigneur Aro, Caïus et Marcus, fit une voix autoritaire et féminine. »

Seigneur ? Mmmh… Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne nous avait pas appelés ainsi. Marcus s'était étrangement redressé. La soif, peut-être ? Non… Je tendis plus l'oreille et percevais quatre autres cœurs qui battaient sans celui de la secrétaire. Des humaines ? Ici ? Avant de les juger, il fallait entendre ce qu'elles nous voulaient. Mon corps frétilla d'avance à cette rencontre.

« _ Ils sont occupés, dit la voix de la secrétaire. Revenez plus tard.

_ Nous sommes vraiment _navrées_ mais nos affaires sont plutôt importantes et cela les concerne directement. Nous devons voir vos Maitres.

_ Je vous ai dit qu'ils sont occupés ! S'exclama l'humaine qui nous servait d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie.»

Caïus eut à ce moment-là un sourire carnassier. Il appréciait le silence et quand on le brisait, on en payait les conséquences… Mais apparemment, les visiteuses n'écoutèrent guère les recommandations de notre employée.

« _ Ce n'est pas votre corps qui nous empêchera de les rencontrer, trancha une deuxième voix féminine, froide. »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Comme si c'était le vent qui l'avait ouverte. Quoique… Vu la bouffée d'air frais que nous avons reçu… L'entrée s'était fendue grâce à cette bourrasque. Cinq silhouettes marchaient vers nous. La secrétaire les poursuivait tout en les intimant de partir de la Salle des Trônes. J'eus un sourire. Elles étaient toutes encapuchonnées. Je ne pouvais pas voir leur visage. Mais si leur voix était aussi belle que leur visage… Je me mis à mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Quatre parfums inconnus vinrent à nous.

_Délicieux…_

« _ Veuillez m'excuser, Maitre, dit la secrétaire d'une voix suppliante. »

Je soupirais… Elle était tellement ennuyante. Je la congédiais en faisant signe à Félix de la faire partir. Peut-être que Caïus serait ravi de la tuer… Je leur fis signe de nous comporter comme des humains. Après tout, elles ne devaient pas savoir ce que nous sommes réellement, si ?

« _ Nous savons ce que vous êtes, inutile de vous comporter comme des humains, fit une voix claire comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Nous avons un message à vous délivrer de la part d'une de vos anciennes connaissances. »


	4. Chapitre 3

Point de vue d'Aro:

Une ancienne connaissance ? Je commençais à réfléchir… Il y en avait tellement. Mais jamais d'humains… Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? J'entendis un gloussement. Ce n'était pas méchant. Cela se percevait rien qu'au son de la voix. C'était doux. Je regardais une silhouette ayant un manteau vert foncé. Le rire provenait de cette personne. Le capuchon était profond. De telle sorte que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais étrangement je me sentais attiré par elle.

« _ Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama Caïus en se levant de son trône, méprisant. »

Décidément, mon frère ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour obtenir des informations. Je secouais négativement de la tête... Vraiment son éducation était à revoir...

« _ Pour avoir une réponse correcte à votre question, qui s'avère, légitime, il faudrait que vous revoyiez votre ton, répliqua sèchement la première voix que j'avais entendu. »

Inconsciemment, j'eus un sourire. Amusé. Il fallait être fou pour provoquer Caïus. Surtout lorsqu'il était de très mauvaise humeur. Mais la jeune femme avait raison. Pour avoir des informations, il fallait qu'il change de ton.

« _ Comment osez-vous, misérable humaine ?

_ Misérable humaine ? Répéta une voix féminine, indignée. Pff… Un parfait misanthrope que nous avons là. Heureusement que votre amie nous a prévenu de vos caractères autrement nous vous aurions corrigé dès le premier mot que vous avez prononcé. »

Je sentis Caïus se raidir. Avait-il trouvé plus fort que lui ? Mon sourire s'étira encore plus. Vraiment, elles étaient intéressantes… Bon, je dois bien l'admettre… Elles étaient irrespectueuses dans leur façon de discourir cependant… Dans leur voix, je percevais une note de respect. Après tout elles réagissaient à nos insultes. Enfin... Aux insultes de Caïus...

« _ Je me demande comment ce misanthrope va réagir quand il apprendra que ce sera une _misérable humaine_ qui les protégera de l'Ombre, dit une autre voix à moitié amusée.

_ Que dites-vous ? M'étonnais-je, intéressé. »

Que voulait-elle dire par cette phrase ? Je regardais avec intérêt ce groupe étrange. Ma soif était toujours là mais j'essayais de faire distraction. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Marcus, il en faisait autant. Il s'était levé de son siège lui aussi. Et son regard, qui se voulait pénétrant, était fixé sur l'inconnu en cape verte. Par contre pour ce qui est de Caïus, je sentais qu'il allait bientôt craqué.

« _ Une humaine nous sauvant ? Et puis quoi encore ! S'écria-t-il. Les humains sont de faibles créatures…

_ Mon frère, je t'en prie…, commença Marcus.

_ Et depuis quand tu essayes de temporiser l'atmosphère, Marcus, s'emporta notre plus jeune frère.

_ Calmez-vous, jeune homme. Même avec trois milles ans d'âge, vous ne savez pas _encore_ contrôler votre impulsivité. Peut-être devrions-nous y remédier d'une autre façon ? Répliqua la première voix, autoritaire. »

Je vis Jane s'avancer vers le groupe d'humain. Elle était prête à leur envoyer une attaque mentale. Mais sans mon accord, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Je la voyais jubiler face à la torture qu'elle allait bientôt donné. Cependant son regard sadique ne fit pas l'effet voulu sur ces faibles créatures. Leurs cœurs étaient toujours aussi calmes. A leur odeur, je savais que c'était quatre femmes. Et la cinquième personne ? Était-elle une femme ou un homme ? J'avais tellement envie qu'elles enlèvent ses capuches… A moins que je les force à le faire… Un autre sourire naquit sur mes lèvres…

« _ Attendons, mon frère, décrétais-je. Elles m'intéressent. Tu vois bien qu'elles sont différentes des humains que nous voyons aujourd'hui.

_ Certes, acquiesça Marcus de sa voix gutturale. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de les laisser en vie. Pour l'instant… Mais ne devrions-nous pas attendre pour les questionner ? Ce serait regrettable de les tuer avant qu'on entende ce qu'elles aient à nous dire. »

Caïus et moi étions étonnés par l'intervention de Marcus. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois, depuis la mort de Didyme, qu'il avait prononcé autant de mots dans ses phrases. Je devais prendre en compte ses dires. De plus, nos pensées se rejoignaient d'une certaine manière. Il n'aimait pas la violence. Moi non plus. Il fallait l'utiliser qu'à bon escient.

« _ Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, mon frère, admis-je en inclinant la tête.

_ Quoi ? S'indigna mon frère. Ce sont des humaines ! Elles doivent mourir ! Elles affirment qu'elles sachent ce que nous sommes !

_ Encore faudrait-il que vous nous tuiez, susurra une autre voix féminine. Cela n'est pas sûr que vous y arriviez… »

Ces humaines avaient l'air bien sûr d'elles. Elles avaient beaucoup trop d'assurance à mon goût. Et trop d'assurance pouvait facilement mener à une regrettable descente en enfer. Mais je remarquais qu'elles dégageaient quelque chose de mystérieux. Plus fascinant que les vampires possédant des Talents. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Frétillants déjà d'avance de toucher leur main. Je me levais de mon siège et m'avançais vers elles. Leur parfum enivrait mes narines. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'on les tue alors qu'elles veulent nous dire quelque chose…

« _ Vous avez l'air assez sûr de vous pour une humaine, lui fis-je doucement remarqué.

_ Ne l'êtes-vous pas, Seigneur Aro ? Dit la voix qui me semblait être celle du leader du groupe.

_ Sans aucun doute. Mais… Je crains que votre voix ne me fasse pas écho. J'en suis profondément navré. Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

_ Regardez comment il vous regarde, Elayne… Si le Dragon Réincarnée savait… »

Le Dragon Réincarné ? Qu'est-ce que cela ? Etait-ce un dragon ou… Une personne ayant le titre de Dragon ? Je plissais les yeux comme pour avoir la réponse à mes questionnements. La jeune femme ignora totalement mon regard. Cela provoqua quelques gloussements de la part de ses compagnons. Cela me piqua un peu au vif. C'était bien la première fois qu'une humaine détournait son regard de moi. Normalement, les femmes étaient complétement subjuguées par notre beauté. Par ma beauté… Et elles étaient en proie par une irrésistible envie de toucher ma peau.

« _ Rand n'est pas là et je fais ce que je veux…, rétorqua la dénommée Elayne en frottant les plis imaginaires de sa robe sous sa longue cape. »

Elayne… Pas une de mes connaissances… En trois mille ans d'existence, je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom… Ni rencontré une personne portant ce nom. Je me retournais vers mes frères pour voir s'ils avaient déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Ils me firent un signe négatif de la tête. Qui les avait mises au courant de ce que nous étions ? Une de nos connaissances avait dit Elayne… Et c'était une femme…

« _ Je ne pense pas que vous nous connaissez personnellement. A part, peut-être, une, reprit Elayne en enlevant sa capuche. Mais c'est elle qui jugera si elle veut se montrer ou pas…»

Ses cheveux or étaient bouclés. Son visage anguleux et ses traits étaient si fins… Si doux… Elle avait un beau cou. Elégant. Cela me faisait saliver… Je me demandais qu'elle serait le goût de son sang… Sa posture était digne d'une reine de l'ancien temps. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus. Comme la couleur du ciel. Remarquant que je la détaillais, elle recula. Son cœur s'accéléra quelque peu mais son visage ne montra pas d'angoisse. Je n'avais jamais vu des femmes aussi courageuses qu'elles. Venir ici pour nous rencontrer tout en sachant ce que nous étions. Je devais l'admettre dangereux mais courageuses. Je fis un pas de plus. Son odeur était vraiment tentante. Je levais le bras pour saisir une des mains d'Elayne. Je voulais tellement goûter à son sang… L'inconnu sembla comprendre ce que j'allais faire et se mit entre elle et moi. Comme si elle allait me faire quelque chose. Cela m'arracha un ricanement. C'était si amusant ! Et moi qui pensais que ma journée serait ennuyante comme les autres auparavant ! Je frétillais devant ce cadeau… Ce présent inattendu…

« _ Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi impatiente de le retrouver…, dit une voix taquine. Mais je peux comprendre ton ressentie.»

J'entendis un long sifflement. De protestation. Puis, une autre femme éclata de rire. Celle qui avait traité Caïus de misanthrope. Ah ? Tiens, l'inconnue me connaissait ? Une femme, en plus ? Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi n'enlevait-elle pas sa capuche ? Mon corps se rapprocha automatiquement vers celle qui s'était interposée entre Elayne et moi. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à garder son identité secrète ? J'essayais tant bien que mal de percer l'obscurité que lui procurait le capuchon. En vain... Elle dissimulait bien son identité... J'avais envie de voir son visage… Ma curiosité était plus forte que jamais.

« _ Qui a-t-il, Aviendha ?

_ Il se trouve que notre cher Seigneur Aro ne sache pas comment se comporter fasse à sa vieille connaissance, Min, ricana la dénommée Aviendha en imitant le geste d'Elayne. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Point de vue d'Aro:

Min et une autre, une femme à la tresse en épi de couleur or imitèrent le geste de leurs congénères. De très belles femmes. Effectivement. Mais Aviendha était la plus grande d'entre elles. Svelte et rousse. Les yeux verts perçants. Son regard était tranchant mais ses iris montraient qu'elle n'avait pas peur de nous. Au contraire, elle était même amusée. Amusée par quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? J'étais étonné par la douceur et la dureté que possédait son visage. Je descendis mon regard sur le corps. Son cœur ne réagissait pas à mon étude comme si elle était habituée à être déshabillée du regard. Puis, je passais à sa voisine. Min était la plus petite du groupe. Son corps était plus langoureux. Sa poitrine plus volumineuse. Elle était habillée comme les hommes. Une chemise blanche un peu entrouverte et un bliaud marron. Son pantalon mettait en valeur ses courbes…

Ma tête tourna violement dans l'autre sens. Je clignais des paupières, surpris… Wouah ! Comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle frapper aussi fort ? Je me massais la mâchoire. Comment osait-elle ? Je levais ma main pour éviter que mes gardes les attaquent. Elle allait le payer très cher. Et ce sera moi, et moi seul, qui la punira. Mes yeux essayaient de découvrir ses courbes. Ses formes. Mais je fus arraché de ma contemplation par la voix de Marcus.

« _ Aro. »

Je vins directement vers lui tout en gardant un œil sur la silhouette encapuchonnée. Je touchais la main de mon frère. Caïus s'était lui aussi approché. Je pris leur main. Ainsi il m'était plus facile de savoir leurs pensées. J'entendis un soupir blasé provenant de celle qui gardait son visage dans l'ombre…

_Ses agissements me rappellent vaguement quelqu'un_, c'était la voix de Caïus.

_De plus_, ajouta Marcus comme s'il avait eu la même pensée que notre plus jeune frère, _je ne vois pas les liens qu'elle a avec son entourage. _

_Cela ne change pas le fait que ce sont des humaines et qu'on doit les tuer pour sauvegarder notre existence secrète_, encore la voix de Caïus. _Puis nous traquerons celle qui leur a dit notre existence._

_Les tuer maintenant ne nous apporterait rien. Surtout si elles sont là pour nous prévenir de… Quelque chose…_, la voix de Marcus.

Je percevais que Marcus était tendu. Pas par la soif. Par autre chose. Comme s'il présentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui allait surgir de nulle part.

_Aro, qu'as-tu vu quand elle t'a touché ?_ Demanda Marcus toujours par la pensée.

_Son identité? Tu l'as eu ou pas?_ S'impatienta Caïus.

Je clignais des paupières. Je n'avais pas totalement réalisé à cela… C'était bizarre… Normalement quand une personne me touche, j'arrivais à entrevoir son passé… Et là… Je me rendis compte alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'odeur. Pas d'odeur… Comme…

« _ Sayana ? Murmurais-je.

_ En dix ans d'absence, je vois que vous n'avez guère changé, Seigneur Aro, dit la voix de Sayana. Je vous prierais d'éviter de déshabiller tous les membres de ma délégation. Cela éviterait les ennuis de la part de l'Amyrlin et du Dragon Réincarné. »

L'Amyrlin ? Le Dragon Réincarné ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Je l'entendis soupirer. Lassement. Comme si j'étais un garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Dix ans ? Non… Elle s'était trompée dans la date…

« _ Cent ans, corrigeais-je. Cent ans sans te voir, Sayana. Ni ton clan. Où étais-tu ?

_ Ailleurs.

_ Tu es très évasive.

_ Vous l'êtes aussi. »

Essayait-elle de me déstabiliser ? Je me pinçais instinctivement les lèvres. Les doux parfums de ses camarades étaient vraiment... Alléchantes... Et il n'y avait pas que moi qui fantasmait sur le goût de leur sang... Pratiquement tous les vampires les fixaient comme une denrée rare... J'avais tellement envie... De goûter à leur sang... Mais ce qui me chagrinait le plus c'est que Sayana gardait farouchement son capuchon sur son visage! Bon sang! Je voulais la regarder dans les yeux. Je voulais revoir son magnifique visage... Ses iris dorés... Ses cheveux de jais...

"_ Peut-être faudrait-il qu'on attende que vous soyez… Nourris… Pour qu'on puisse parler sans avoir l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de notre tête, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse."

Si mielleuse... Cela me donnait l'envie de goûter à ses lèvres...

"_ Damoclès ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Aviendha avec une moue d'incompréhension.

_ C'est ce qu'on dit quand on parle des dangers permanents qui menacent une prospérité feinte, expliqua Sayana doucement.

_ Ah ! Enfin une expression de ce monde, s'extasia Elayne en joignant ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine.

_ Elayne, vous me faites peur. Se pourrait-il que la personnalité du Seigneur Aro se soit déteinte sur vous ? S'inquiéta Sayana d'une voix outrée.

_ Contrairement à lui, je ne dévisage pas mes hôtes avec une perverse intensité, répliqua son interlocutrice, sévère."

Je fus tout de même offusqué par la réplique de Sayana. Cela sonnait comme un reproche. J'entendis un rire provenant de Marcus.

« _ Je vois qu'Elayne t'a cerné, fit-il souriant. »

Je gardais le silence. Heidi n'était pas encore arrivée avec notre repas. Que faisait-elle ? Elle ne mettait jamais autant de temps… Quelque chose s'était-il passé ? Je regardais Démétri.

« _ Nous sommes encore capable de nous contrôler. Si pour certains d'entre vous, vous ne pensez pas pouvoir tenir encore plus longtemps, je vous prierais de vous retirer. Cela vaut aussi pour toi Caïus. Ne repousse pas tes limites.

_ Vous êtes trois à gouverner, vous devez rester ensemble, décréta Sayana d'une voix dure. Je pense que si votre frère se précipite vers nous, nous pourrons le contrôler. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Seigneur Aro. Elayne, Aviendha, peut-être serait-il judicieux de masquer vos odeurs ? Cela sera plus facile pour eux de se contrôler. »

Je n'avais jamais vu Sayana ordonner des consignes. Ou du moins des ordres. Car cela raisonnait ainsi. Comme des ordres. Je compris alors que c'était elle le leader de cette délégation humaine. Enfin, une délégation humano-vampire. Puisqu'elle était un vampire.

« _ Peux-tu présenter tes… Congénères, ma douce Sayana ? »

Je reçus comme réponse à ma question de nombreux regards foudroyants de la part de ses amies. Quoi ? Qu'avais-je encore fait ? Je n'avais rien dit de mal… Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais... Le regard d'Aviendha se fit le plus destructeur. A coup sûr, elle m'en voulait à mort. J'arquais un sourcil, interrogateur. Je remarquais que l'atmosphère s'était assombrie. J'avais toujours appelé les femmes ainsi. J'aimais usé de ces mots pour séduire mes victimes, bien souvent des femmes. Pourquoi n'avais-je plus le droit de le faire ?

« _ Il n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé, Aviendha, répondit Min, troublée. Soyez compréhensive.

_ Au courant de quoi ? Aboya Caïus, toujours aussi désagréable. »

Je soupirais. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elles allaient parler.

« _ Sayana, voulez-vous que je prenne la parole ? Reprit Elayne en ne quittant pas Sayana des yeux. »

Silence. Elayne s'avança vers nous avec élégance éloquente. Aussi gracieuse qu'un vampire. Elle passa son bras sur celui de Sayana qui n'avait toujours pas réagit. Cela commençait à m'inquiéter alors que d'habitude cela m'importait peu du ressentiment des autres. Marcus me dépassa et se rapprocha des deux jeunes femmes. Je vis Elayne serrer le bras de son amie comme pour lui dire de réagir mais il ne se passa rien. Elle murmura des mots cependant nous nous les entendions pas alors que nous percevons encore leurs battements de cœur. Avait-elle un pouvoir ? Je me pinçais les lèvres. Était-ce une des seules raisons ? Je vis mon frère me jeter un regard qui m'alarma. Je me précipitais vers eux. Que se passait-il ?

« _ Venir ici était une mauvaise idée, entendis-je Elayne dire. Peut-être devrions-nous partir ? Ou au moins, nous devrions aller chez ta famille. »

Pas de réponse de la part de Sayana. Elayne secoua négativement de la tête, déstabilisée. Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec une profonde tristesse. J'aurais pu ressentir un pincement au cœur si j'avais été humain. Or je ne l'étais pas… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Je voulais le savoir ! J'avais le droit de le savoir !

"_ Seigneur Aro, pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve le clan de Sayana ? Demanda-t-elle, gentiment."

Si gentiment...

"_ J'aimerais bien vous aider mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis longtemps. Depuis ta disparition, ma tendre Sayana.

_ S'il vous plait, n'utilisez plus ce genre d'adjectif pour désigner Sayana, interrompit Aviendha, sévèrement. Vous utilisez encore un de ses mots et vous mourrez.

_ Serait-ce une menace, Aviendha ? Interrogeais-je en faisant mine d'être étonné. Il me semble que je ne vous ai pas menacé…

_ Mais vous usez de ces qualificatifs comme…, cracha la rousse avec tout le venin qu'elle pouvait me lancer.

_ Laissez-le faire…, trancha la voix de Sayana, brisée. Laissez-le faire… C'est sa façon… "


	6. Chapitre 5

Point de vue d'Aro:

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase. Aviendha avait dit que j'utilisais les mêmes mots que qui ? Je la dévisageais et elle me renvoyait la même intensité de mon regard avec plus de révolte… Il fallait vraiment être fou pour me provoquer. Pour nous provoquer. Je passais ma langue entre mes lèvres. Je fus en proie d'une envie nouvelle… J'avais envie de les posséder. Toutes les quatre... De toutes les manières qu'il soit. Je voulais les posséder, mentalement et physiquement. Je suis un vampire et j'obtiendrais les éléments manquants à mon interrogation dans la séduction. Elles ne me résisteront pas longtemps… Je saurais les hypnotiser. Les faire venir à moi.

Mon regard se détourna de la rousse pour Sayana. Mes convictions, que j'avais pensées un peu plus tôt, fondirent comme neige au soleil. Soudainement je fus pris d'un élan de compassion envers celle qui m'attirait inexorablement vers elle. Vers son corps… Sayana avait l'air vraiment bouleversée… Par quoi ? Pour quelle raison ?

« _ Démétri, peux-tu rechercher les Cullen? Demandais-je calmement."

Sayana avait besoin d'un médecin. Et le mieux que je connaisse était Carlisle. Cela me donnait l'occasion de les voir et de contrôler l'évolution de leur petite et charmante Rénesmée. Sayana dégageait une odeur de douleur que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

"_ Quoi ? Tu accèdes à leur requête, Aro ! S'exclama Caïus, révolté.

_ Sayana a sans doute une bonne raison d'être ici, répliqua Marcus doucement. Si ce n'était pas aussi grave, je pense qu'elle se serait dispensée de venir nous voir.

_ C'est vrai, Sayana ? Nous sommes les premiers à savoir ta venue ? Demandais-je, ravi qu'elle ait pensé de venir nous voir en premier au lieu de son clan.

_ Elle a pensé que cela aurait été plus utile de vous communiquer le message de l'Amyrlin en premier puisque vous êtes un des éléments… Les plus importants de votre communauté. Mais…, débuta lentement Elayne.

_ Mais… ? Insistais-je. »

Je levais ma main vers le visage d'Elayne qui était toujours occupée à surveiller l'état de Sayana. J'aurais des réponses à mes questions. De manière indirecte, je le sais. Mais je les aurais ! J'étais à quelques millimètres de la peau de l'humaine qu'elle se déroba sous le geste brusque de son amie.

"_ En la touchant vous causerez votre perte, Seigneur Aro ! S'écria Sayana en giflant ma main.

_ Sayana… Il est inutile de réagir de la sorte, fit la voix apaisante d'Elayne.

_ Inutile ? Inutile ! Je vous ai pourtant bien dit vous méfiez de ses gestes. De son pouvoir. Et vous…

_ Il ne m'a pas touché. N'ayez crainte... Je ne me laisserais pas aussi facilement avoir.

_ Ne soyez pas aussi sûr que cela, Elayne. Le Seigneur Aro est très persévérant. Il trouvera un moyen pour avoir ce qu'il veut."

Silence. Je ne pensais pas que Sayana me connaissait aussi bien. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait entendu les récits de nos... Interrogations forcées par Carlisle et par Eleazar. Ou bien parce qu'elle avait une capacité à lire dans l'âme des personnes tout en étant éloignée?

"_ Tu n'as jamais été aussi méfiante, ma tendre Sayana, lui fis-je remarqué. Jamais."

Sayana tourna la tête vers moi. Ce capuchon m'énervait au plus au point. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas l'enlever? Mes doigts se rétractèrent soudainement. Je devais trouver un moyen pour que je puisse savoir son secret.

"_ Voulez-vous vraiment que je me répète? Menaça Aviendha en se rapprochant de moi.

_ Croyez-vous réellement que vous êtes de taille à me nuire?"

La jeune femme rousse abhorra un sourire machiavélique. La menace était présente. Je savais que la prochaine fois elle se jetterait sur moi pour essayer de me porter atteinte. Si seulement elle savait... Elle ne pouvait rien me faire... Rien... Je me mis alors à la fixer plus intensément que tout à l'heure. Je sentis que Marcus tentait de me faire changer d'avis en me donnant un coup de coude dans les reins. Mon regard ne dévia guère. Aviendha devait être vraiment une femme dominatrice... Je passais ma langue entre mes lèvres. Son caractère... Me mettait le venin à la bouche. Mmmh... Si je la mettais dans mon lit... Qu'est-ce que cela ferait? Essayera-t-elle de me dominer? Ou au contraire me laissera-t-elle être son dominant? Un frisson me parcourut dans tout mon corps. Que c'était agréable! Jamais des humaines m'avaient fait autant d'effets.

Ma tête partit sur le côté. Nom de nom! Comment Sayana faisait-elle pour m'attaquer sans que je puisse parer le coup? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi rapide que cela. Remarque... Elle était une vampire... Une vampire formidable si elle rejoignait nos rangs...

"_ Vous êtes vraiment un pervers sans scrupule, Aro Volturi! S'exclama Sayana qui avait repris ses esprits. Peut-être que je devrais vous forcer à être_ gai'shain_, cela vous apprendra peut-être à modifier votre regard, non?

_ Effectivement, je pense qu'il a du _toh_ envers nous trois.

_ Du _toh_? Répétais-je, un peu déboussolé."

Je nageais dans la vaste étendue de l'incompréhension face à ses nouveaux termes que je ne connaissais point. Je ne voulais pas montrer à ses humaines que j'étais ignorant sur leurs mœurs. Et c'est pour cela qu'il fallait que je sache... Que je touche leurs mains... D'une quelconque manière, il fallait que je le fasse pour pouvoir tenir une conversation avec elles. Et non pas rester dans la totale indifférence. Caïus pouvait bien s'en passer. Lui, il n'était qu'un homme de terrain. Demandant sans cesse de tuer n'importe qui du moment qu'il tue... Mais Marcus aimait aussi apprendre. Je le savais. Il les regardait avec une lueur que je connaissais que trop bien. La curiosité...

"_ Sayana, peux-tu nous dire la raison de ta venue?

_ Je déteste me répéter alors vous allez gentiment convoquer tous les clans vampires ainsi que les nomades pour qu'ils viennent ici à Volterra. Je vous donne un mois pour tous les réunir. Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger comme il se doit."

Ainsi, c'était elle...

Sayana, Elayne, Min, Aviendha et l'autre femme se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Elles allèrent partir.

"_ Ils sont à Los Angeles, déclara Démétri.

_ Vêtues ainsi..., commença Sayana. A moins que je ne parte seule.

_ C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Sayana, fit remarqué la belle archère. Samirhage pourrait facilement te localiser et...

_ Nous avons à peu près la même puissance par rapport à la Saidar. Je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle. Je sais être cruelle quand il le faut."

Aviendha avait fermé les yeux et s'était forcée à acquiescer sans rien dire. Ses traits du visage s'étaient crispés. A croire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec les agissements de Sayana.

"_ Le portail que vous avez crée, Sayana Sedai, vous a considérablement affaibli, intervient l'archère. Ne faites pas l'imbécile en disant que rien ne peut vous atteindre. Vous avez le droit à avoir des moments de faiblesse.

_ Nous sommes ici pour vous soutenir, ajouta doucement Elayne.

_ Sauf que l'Ombre ne se repose pas. Elle avance et souille toutes les personnes qu'elle croise. Je n'ai pas le temps pour me reposer. Je dois rallier un maximum de personnes pour la Tarmon Gaidon."

Je compris alors qu'elle cherchait à protéger toutes les personnes de ce monde qui m'était complétement inconnu de l'Ombre. Sa voix exprimait clairement sa détermination pour les sauver, les protéger et les défendre contre la souillure. Mais nous, vampires, nous étions complétement différents de son raisonnement. Pourquoi venir à Volterra? Alors que nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde.

Je ne comprenais pas sa venue.

"_ On croirait entendre le Dragon Réincarné, fit remarqué amèrement Min.

_ A force de te comporter comme tel, tu mourras, Sayana. C'est tout ce que tu auras gagné!

_ C'est ce qui était prévu de toute manière. Que je meurs..., rétorqua-t-elle sévèrement.

_ C'est ce que tu as vu dans les cercles? Demanda Aviendha à voix basse."

Sayana fit un signe de la tête. Je ne sais pas si c'était une affirmation ou une négation... Elle allait mourir... Je ne pus retenir un sanglot. Silencieux. Comment pouvais-je être triste de la mort de quelqu'un? J'avais l'habitude de tuer des humains, de tuer des vampires qui avaient enfreint les lois de notre monde. Alors pourquoi suis-je triste? Suis-je peiné de savoir que Sayana allait mourir? Elle était comme tous les autres... Non... Elle ne pouvait pas mourir...

Soudain, je compris ses agissements.

"_ Tu es une humaine, Sayana."


	7. Chapitre 6

Veuillez m'excuser du retard que j'ai eu ^^'. J'ai mon ordi qui m'a lâchement lâché en début de vacances. Du coup... Bah j'attends patiemment ou impatiemment un autre :p Mais je vais tenter de rattraper mon retard! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Point de vue d'Aro:

"_ Une humaine? Interrogea Marcus, étonné."

Si Sayana n'avait pas rabattue son capuchon, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'elle n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Cela m'attrista un peu. Mais quelque part, une sombre idée me vint à l'esprit. Sombre certes mais Sayana sera en laisse et je saurais tout ce que je devrais savoir sur ce monde qu'elle venait de découvrir. J'eus un sourire... Comment ne pas sourire face à ce plan...

"_ La loi est claire. Tout humain sachant notre nature doit être vampirisé ou tué. Mais puisqu'elle n'a pas tenue notre existence en secret, elle doit être condamnée à mort, énonça Caïus.

_ J'accepterais de mourir mais après la fin de cette guerre. Je ne peux vous permettre de me tuer jusque là, indiqua Sayana d'une voix claire.

_ Comment oses-tu nous donner des conditions? Comment oses-tu nous ordonner...

_ Les Aès Sedai savent depuis plus de trois milles ans l'existence de votre espèce, intervient Elayne d'une voix grave. Vous êtes des enfants de Gholams. Des enfants des Engeances de l'Ombre. Vous êtes complétement innocents. Et l'Ombre souhaite vous reprendre. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, pour vous protéger.

_ Mon frère, Sayana était... Aussi dans le secret..., fit remarqué Marcus. Si elle se serait exposée aux humains de notre monde, ils auraient fait des expériences sur elle."

Marcus n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là. Sayana aurait pu être un cobaye pour des scientifiques. Et nous ne l'aurions pas rencontré. Je soupirais. J'aurais aimé que Caïus puisse se calmer pour éviter de tuer ces petites créatures... Elles étaient si intéressantes...

Sayana enleva sa capuche. Nous pûmes enfin voir son visage. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bouclés. Les mèches qui la gênaient étaient retenues par une broche finement ouvragée en argent. Ses yeux étaient de magnifiques océans clairs avec des taches de vert et de gris. Son nez était petit et retroussé. Ses lèvres pulpeuses intimaient la personne qui était en face d'elle à l'embrasser. Son visage était vraiment angélique. Cependant ses traits étaient à double tranchants. A la fois douce et sévère. Bienveillante et effrayante.

"_ C'est une humaine qui n'a pas hésité à révéler à tout le monde notre existence..., intervient Jane."

Je savais que Jane n'aimait pas Sayana depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais cela faisait si longtemps...

"_ Elayne Sedai vous a dit que toutes les Aès Sedai savaient votre existence. Ou du moins... Vos origines. Vos parents. Nous les connaissons, trancha Sayana, fermement. Je suis consciente qu'il est difficile de croire ce que je dis. J'ai cependant quelques preuves. Je peux vous expli...

_ Non! Tu vas mourir, Sayana! C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Toi et ta bande de pathétiques humaines!"

Caïus se précipita vers les humaines avant même que je ne dise quelque chose mais il fut projeté en arrière.

"_ Quelle idée de provoquer une Aès Sedai..., répliqua l'archère, à moitié amusée par la situation.

- Quel idiot..., soupira Min. Il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup.

_ En même temps, il ne sait rien sur nous, renchérit Aviendha. Ce qui nous donne un net avantage.

_ Et moi, je vous avais dit de ne pas utiliser le Pouvoir Unique, murmura Sayana assez bas pour qu'on puisse l'entendre. Maintenant, je vais devoir réparer tes agissements, Première-Sœur."

Elle s'adressait à Aviendha qui lui souriait bien innocentement. Sayana secoua négativement de la tête. Exaspérée. Elle s'avança vers moi, imperturbable. Elle passa devant Caïus qui avait envie de se jeter sur elle pour mettre fin à son existence. Je lui fis un signe négatif. Sayana était à moi. Rien qu'à moi... Personne ne doit la toucher. Lui faire de mal... Elle était assez proche de moi, à présent. Je voyais sa poitrine se relever et s'abaisser lentement.

"_ J'ai conscience que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas bien, Seigneur Aro. J'ai du _toh_ envers tous les vampires que je connais. Et je vais devoir le remplir. Mais si cela n'avait pas été aussi important, je ne serais pas devant vous. Je sais que je ne peux rien vous montrer. J'aimerais vraiment que vous me croyez. Vous êtes réellement en danger, Seigneurs. Et la Tour Blanche a décrété qu'il fallait vous protéger."

Dans ses yeux, je remarquais une lueur d'inquiétude. Elle disait vrai. Elle était sincère. Je le sentais... L'humaine hésita à me prendre les mains. Oui... Elle voulait vraiment qu'on la croit. Marcus observait avec intérêt la scène. Il sentait aussi qu'elle était honnête envers nous. Mes doigts effleurèrent doucement son visage. Automatiquement, elle ferma les yeux. Comme pour s'imprégner de ma caresse. Appréciait-elle ce que je faisais? Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement. Pensait-elle que je lui avais pardonné? Étrangement, je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais je savais que si je faisais une entorse aux lois, cela allait nous retomber dessus. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre notre pouvoir. Notre autorité dans le monde vampirique. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Je sentais qu'elle m'observait. Je le voyais... Une lueur... Étrange brillait dans ses iris... Était-ce de la tendresse? Je fus subjugué par une étrange sensation. Le fait d'être en contact avec elle, avec sa peau tiède, me faisait vibrer. Réveiller des sensations mortes que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Je tressaillis. J'émis un ronronnement de plaisir.

"_ Aro, appela Marcus en me tendant sa main."

Marcus avait l'air surpris. J'effleurais sa main rapidement. Je vis alors un lien blanc, épais qui me reliait à elle. J'écarquillais les yeux, surpris. Est-ce vraiment réel? Non? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait _mia cantante_... Mais je comprenais mieux mon obsession pour elle. Mon envie de la protéger. Je soupirais... Que devais-je faire? Leur dire que Sayana était _mia cantante_? Cela allait provoquer des conflits. Je devais la tuer de mes propres mains. Je tressaillis une nouvelle fois. D'effroi. Non je ne voulais pas ... Je fermais les paupières. Je devais réfléchir. Je devais prendre une décision. Importante. Pour elle. Pour nous. Pour moi. Puis, je me mis à l'observer. Elle semblait savoir ce que je voulais lui faire. Son regard vif ne me quitta pas. Silencieusement, elle baissa les yeux sur le sol puis elle s'agenouilla devant moi. Sayana avait pris sa décision. A contrecœur. Je le sentais. Cela m'attristait. Je caressais lentement sa joue. Et en échange, je récoltais une de ses larmes.

Je vis Aviendha se rapprocher. Ses iris exprimaient une haine assez farouche envers nous. Non... Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je ne voulais pas... Mes mains encadraient le visage si tendre de Sayana. Ses yeux étaient absents. Elle était déjà partie. Ailleurs. Et cela me fit mal. Terriblement mal.

"_ Sayana est sous ma protection, intervient Marcus, durement. Ainsi que sa délégation. Nous ne pouvons pas commettre d'erreur si nous sommes réellement en danger.

_ Depuis quand prends-tu des décisions, Marcus? Répliqua Caïus après s'être relevé."

Je reculais d'un pas. Rompant le contact avec Sayana. Marcus prit soudainement le poignet de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui. Elle fut abasourdie par son geste.

"_ Parce qu'elle est _mia cantante_, dit-il en la serrant contre lui."

Sayana avait les yeux exorbités. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à cela de la part de Marcus. C'est vrai qu'il nous a tous surpris. La jeune femme était probablement en état de choc. Et cela me fit ricaner. Sayana montrait si peu ses émotions... Mon regard croisa celui de mon frère et je compris qu'il mentait. Pour la sauver. J'esquissais un petit sourire de remerciement. Lui seul pouvait me comprendre. Lui seul pouvait faire le poids contre Caïus.

"_ Impossible! S'exclama Caïus, à moitié écœuré. Je ne veux pas d'elle dans notre clan.

_ Moi non plus, murmura Jane, assez bas pour que les humaines n'entendent pas. Ce serait une plaie."

Au fond de moi, j'éprouvais de la colère envers Jane. Sayana n'était pas une plaie. Et elle nous rejoindra au moment opportun. Pour l'instant... Elle était libre...

"_ Tous ceux qui essayeront de l'approcher pour lui faire du mal se verra priver de s'alimenter durant un an, menaça Marcus."

Il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Et je savais que si un membre du clan désobéirait, il allait en payer les conséquences. Marcus entraina Sayana vers ses quartiers privatifs. Il fit signe à la délégation humaine de les suivre. Sayana essayait de se détacher de l'emprise de Marcus en vain... J'eus un sourire. Marcus allait la forcer à se reposer. Chose qu'elle ne devait pas faire puisqu'elle se rebellait.


	8. Chapitre 7

"_ Aro, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar? On ne va pas l'accepter comme un membre de notre clan, n'est-ce pas?"

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je savais quelle décision prendre. Cela me semblait logique. Et cela me correspondait plus aussi. Sayana avait un fort potentiel. De part son existence prolongée au sein du clan des Cullen alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Et d'une autre part, elle possédait ce pouvoir. La Saidar? Ou le Pouvoir Unique? Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit. Sayana devait rester dans notre clan. C'était indéniable. Nécessaire.

"_ Nous allons réfléchir à tout cela. Nous ne sommes pas pressés."

J'allais rejoindre Marcus et les humaines quand Caïus posa une de ses mains sur mon bras.

"_ Elle doit mourir. Elle leur a dit ce que nous sommes.

_ Ne prenons pas de décisions hâtives. Sayana nous a ouvert sur un autre monde. Imagine un peu ce que nous pouvons faire là-bas, déclarais-je. Nous pouvons devenir leurs sauveurs. Leurs dieux."

Le regard de Caïus changea et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Je savais bien que ses phrases étaient pour sauver Sayana de la mort. Mais ce n'était pas des mensonges. Je comptais réellement les sauver. Pour avoir Sayana. Rien que pour moi. Et pour personne d'autre.

"_ Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, mon frère, murmura Caïus doucement.

_ Rien qu'en voyant leur tenue vestimentaire, le monde, où Sayana est tombée, est une époque moyenâgeuse. Peut-être que les Aès Sedai savent ce que nous sommes mais vu que cela fait plus de trois milles ans qu'elles n'ont pas vu de Gholams, elles doivent penser que nous n'existons plus.

_ Cela voudrait dire que nous pourrions aisément se fondre dans le décor."

Il avait compris. Nous pourrions aisément refaire notre existence là-bas. Sans qu'on soit trop en danger par les humains. Je lui répondis par un sourire. Il me laissa partir vers les appartements de Marcus. J'avais hâte de questionner Sayana et ses amies. Jane et Alec me suivirent. Comme à leur habitude.

"_ Heidi n'est toujours pas arrivée, Maître, indiqua Démétri. Voulez-vous que j'aille la chercher?"

Je posais un doigt sur mon menton. Je réfléchissais. La journée allait sur sa fin. Les ombres étaient beaucoup plus grandes. Du coup, cela était plus facile pour nous de nous déplacer.

"_ Pourquoi pas? Prends Félix avec toi. Jane? Va avec eux. Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit."

Jane acquiesça lentement de la tête et se détourna de nous pour suivre Démétri. Je pus enfin penser sans cacher mon vrai visage. Celui de l'homme qui était mort depuis trois milles ans. Sayana... Qu'allais-je faire de toi? Te vampiriser ou te laisser humaine? Sincèrement, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle. Pour la questionner mais aussi pour la connaître. Cela me permettrait de me rapprocher d'elle. Par contre, méfiante comme elle était... Il fallait que je cache mon jeu... Je verrais ce que je dois vraiment faire lorsque je lui parlerais. Si elle coopère, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à me cacher. Et si elle résiste... Mmmh... Cela doit aussi être intéressant.

Je remarquais qu'Alec me jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil. Se doutait-il ce que je préparais pour ma petite et tendre Sayana? Ou avait-il compris autre chose? Je me pinçais les lèvres. Un petit peu perplexe.

"_ As-tu quelque chose à me dire, Alec?"

Nous nous arrêtâmes avant de monter les escaliers pour aller à l'étage supérieur. L'aile ouest donnait sur les appartements de Sulpicia, Athénodora et Didyme... Est-ce que... Si je demandais à Sayana de prendre possession des quartiers de ma sœur? Marcus ne verrait aucuns inconvénients. Il fallait juste son accord mais je savais que sa réponse serait positive. Les ailes nord et est étaient pour les invités. L'aile sud était pour nos gardes.

"_ Maître Marcus a menti, Maitre?"

Perspicace. Je dois avouer qu'il était très bon observateur. Sa sœur l'était aussi mais elle n'aurait pas répondu directement.

"_ Serait-il possible que... Sayana soit liée à quelqu'un de notre clan? Autre que Marcus?"

Silence. Excellant observateur. Allait-il trouver le bon? Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

"_ Elle est la cantante de Marcus, Alec. Nous devrions nous en réjouir. Et... Je ne pense pas que deux hommes puissent partager une femme."

Nouveau silence. L'idée de partager Sayana avec Marcus me fit quelque chose... Était-ce de la jalousie? Je n'en avais encore jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiment. Même lorsque j'ai commencé à séduire Sulpicia... Je savais d'avance qu'elle ne me tromperait pas. Elle m'aimait et je l'aimais bien que je me montrais un peu trop volatile. Un roi a le droit d'avoir des maîtresses que cela soit des vampires ou des humaines. Mais jamais des humaines comme Elayne, Aviendha ou Sayana aient réussi à me provoquer autant de sensations en si peu de temps. Et sans trop avoir de contact physique... A part pour Sayana.

Je repensais à la caresse que je lui avais faite un peu plus tôt. Je frissonnais de plaisir. Magnifique. Elle était magnifique. Elle m'attirait comme un aimant. Et j'appréciais cette sensation étrange. Cette attirance interdite.

Mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement. Une silhouette féminine. Svelte, peau pâle, yeux de braises, blonde et bouclée. Je savais qui s'était. Son parfum n'était plus aussi envoutant quand je l'avais rencontré humaine. Je me tournais vers Alec tout en lui disant:

"_ Monte avertir Marcus de mon arrivée. Je veux que Sayana et ses... Aès Sedai soient prêtes à répondre à mes questions.

_ Bien, Maître."

Je me précipitais vers mon épouse qui m'attendait à l'angle d'un tournant. Elle était toujours aussi belle mais elle me semblait plus terne, moins lumineuse que Sayana. A ma plus grande surprise. Je l'enlaçais tendrement et lui déposais un baiser qui se voulait passionner. Mais elle remarqua que je n'embrassais plus comme avant. Elle recula et me souria comme pour m'encourager à parler. Elle avait toujours été compréhensive. Et j'appréciais ce trait de caractère qu'elle possédait.

"_ Quelque chose te tracasse, mon amour? Demanda Sulpicia, tendrement.

_ Heidi n'est toujours pas arrivée avec notre repas. Elle rôde autour de Volterra. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle s'amuse mais cette plaisanterie est de très mauvais goût."

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la vraie raison... Je sentais que ma place était auprès de Sayana. Je caressais la joue de ma compagne. Cela ne fit pas le même effet qu'avec cette humaine. Je pris un air las.

"_ Tu travailles beaucoup trop, Aro. Même pour un vampire. Veux-tu que je te réconforte?"

J'eus un franc sourire en pensant que c'était une merveilleuse idée mais mon corps ne réagissa pas à cette invitation. Cependant je devais essayer. Si je lui refusais, elle allait se douter de quelque chose. Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna vers sa chambre presque en courant. Elle éclata de rire, toute joyeuse que je puisse passer un moment avec elle. Une fois arrivée, elle verrouilla la porte. Elle mit ses mains entre le tissu et les boutons de ma chemise pour atteindre ma peau. Je frissonnais. Mon corps eut une réaction agréable. Et peu à peu, je pensais que je pourrais cacher mon jeu comme à mon habitude. Faire l'amour à Sulpicia tout en pensant à Sayana.

Mais d'une tout autre manière... Avec passion... Avec amour...

_Avec amour?_


	9. Chapitre 8

Point de vue de Marcus:

J'observais Sayana attentivement. Je voyais toujours le lien qu'il y avait entre Aro et elle. Il était épais. Puissant mais je percevais une fragilité. C'était étrange... Et je ne voyais pas d'explication pour cela. Je vis Elayne et Aviendha en train de regarder les livres de ma bibliothèque personnelle. Ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Sayana. Birgitte, la belle archère, était en train de bander son arc sans ses flèches. A mon avis, c'était pour tester la tension du fil. Min était en train de jongler avec plusieurs poignards. Elle n'avait pas peur de se blesser. Surtout que son entourage était constitué de vampire. Cela me fit rire. Silencieusement. Et Aviendha semblait être obnubilée par la fontaine qui se trouvait dans le parc. Par son contenu.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sayana qui rigolait. Elle devait se moquer de mon expression. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait fait depuis cent ans. Elle m'avait manqué. Je voulais la questionner. Savoir un peu plus sur son nouveau mode de vie. Je me tournais vers elle et me penchais vers son visage.

"_ Dis-moi, Sayana, pourquoi Aviendha regarde la fontaine de cette manière-là?

_ Aviendha est une Aielle de l'enclos des Neuf Vallée du Clan des Taardad. Son peuple vivait dans la Terre Triple. Le désert. L'eau étant une denrée rare. Ils sont à la fois fascinés et effrayés par l'eau, murmura-t-elle.

_ Oh..."

Je comprenais mieux sa réaction bien que j'étais un peu... Abasourdi par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Sayana abhorrait un visage perplexe. Elle était sans doute en train de réfléchir à quelque chose. A notre protection. Comment pouvait-elle s'inquiéter pour nous? Nous étions des êtres puissants. Immortels. Comment des humains pourraient nous anéantir? Serait-ce avec ce Pouvoir Unique? Je vis Sayana prendre de la distance. Elle se réfugia dans un coin du petit salon pour regarder un portrait de Didyme. Elle eut un regard mélancolique que j'en fus touché. Sayana n'avait jamais connu Didyme. Mais en cherchant dans mes souvenirs, Didyme aurait aimé discuté avec Sayana. Elles seraient devenues de bonnes amies. Je décidais de me rapprocher d'elle pour savoir ce qui la tracassait.

"_ Puis-je savoir à quoi tu penses, Sayana? Demandais-je tendrement."

Elle se tourna vers moi. Très lentement avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard était doux. Rêveur. Cela me fit sourire. Et il m'en fallait beaucoup pour me sourire. Surtout depuis la mort de ma douce femme.

"_ Comment faire pour réunir tous les clans vampires ainsi que les nomades? Combien d'entre eux voudront nous suivre? Je sais bien que si le clan des Roumains vient à Volterra, cela va attiser les foudres entre vous. Ils vous chercheront et Caïus essayera de trouver un moyen pour les anéantir. Cependant ils ont le droit de vivre. Ils sont juste en colère parce que..."

Sayana se tut. Je l'entendis soupirer.

"_ J'aimerais vous poser une question...

_ Quoi donc?"

Sayana me regarda fixement dans mes yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus vert. Quelle était belle... Je me mis à caresser tendrement sa joue chaude. Je sentis une sorte d'électrocution dans toute ma main. J'écarquillais les yeux. Surpris. L'humaine avait l'air aussi abasourdie que moi. J'effleurais à nouveau sa peau. Et une douce sensation se propagea dans le fond de mon être. Je poussais un soupir. Et peu à peu, je vis ce lien... Nous reliant... Nous liant entre nous. Entre Aro, elle et moi.

"_ Est-ce... Vrai que vous êtes mon âme-sœur?

_ Oui, fis-je doucement. Cela... Te gêne... Que... Cela soit...

_ Non."

Ce fut tout. Le silence dura quelques secondes. J'entendais Birgitte en train de discuter avec Elayne. Le sujet était sur les objets roulantes et bruyantes que l'on voyait en-dehors du parc du château. Les voitures à mon avis. Birgitte regardait les véhicules avec inquiétude. Aviendha avait l'air prête à se jeter dessus. Min disait à l'Aielle de ne pas quitter mes appartements. Et Elayne semblait évaluer la situation. Mais Sayan ne leur disait rien. Elle devait savoir que ses amies ne bougeront pas. Elle leva sa main pour me toucher la joue. Puis elle écarta une mèche de mes cheveux et la mit derrière mon oreille. Cela me faisait bizarre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce genre d'attention de la part d'une femme. Je fermais les paupières comme pour me délecter de cette caresse.

"_ Les Aès Sedai... N'ont pas le droit d'avoir de compagnon, révéla-t-elle lentement. A moins que vous avez envie de devenir mon Lige. Ce que j'en doute fort... Un vampire si fier, si puissant ne doit pas s'agenouiller devant une femme, une misérable humaine."

La jeune femme m'observa avec une lueur de défi. Elle avait repris le terme que Caïus avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sayana éclata d'un rire silencieux. Moqueur. Lige? Serait-ce... Un chevalier servant une Dame au péril de sa vie? L'idée d'être son homme-Lige me traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi pas? Je haussais les épaules.

"_ Que dois-je faire? Interrogeais-je."

Elle afficha un regard étonné puis son visage changea rapidement d'expression. Plus dure. Plus sévère. Elle devait se protéger de ses sentiments. Elle posait un masque pour ne pas qu'on remarque qu'elle souffre.

"_ Une fois que le lien est fait, il ne peut plus être défait. A part si l'Aès Sedai ou le Lige meurt. Êtes-vous sûr de votre décision?"

Ma décision était prise. J'étais l'âme-sœur de Sayana. Je devais la protéger. Elle vit dans mon regard que je ne reculerais pas. Didyme aurait été fière de moi. Elle aurait voulu que je trouve une autre femme à aimer et à chérir. Pour éviter de vivre seul toute l'éternité.

"_ Oui. Je veux être ton Lige, Sayana."

L'humaine se pinça les lèvres. Anxieuse. Étrangement, je sentais quatre regards sur moi. Qui m'observaient. Elles avaient entendu notre conversation. Elles m'avaient entendu. Que devais-je faire? Mon regard plongea dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle me fit signe de m'agenouiller. Ce que je fis automatiquement. Puis elle posa ses mains sur mon crâne. Je me demandais ce que j'allais ressentir. Je me sentis embrumé puis en quelques secondes, tout avait disparu.

Que m'avait-elle fait?

"_ Je vous ai sondé.

_ Je pensais que tu souhaitais me faire Lige.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je vous voulais comme Lige, Seigneur Marcus. Imaginez un peu la réaction de vos frères, de votre clan s'ils apprennent que vous vous êtes... Liés à moi."

Elle n'avait pas tort. C'était un coup pour se faire tuer. Mais... D'un autre côté, je pense qu'Aro voudra être son Lige. En temps voulu... Elle était déjà liée à moi. Par ce lien blanc. Fort et unique. Cela me suffisait... Pour l'instant...

Au loin, je perçus des bruits de pas. Rapide. La démarche m'était familière. Alec venait. Je me relevais rapidement. Je savais que s'il me voyait ainsi, Aro et Caïus allaient me poser des questions sur mes agissements. Mais... Par contre... Aro ne pourra pas nier ce que j'avais vu. Sayana était liée à notre clan. A deux membres de notre famille.

La porte s'ouvrit. Alec entra dans la pièce, inclina la tête en signe de respect et déclara:

"_ Maître Aro souhaite interroger les humaines."

Aviendha le dédaigna du regard. Je pense qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Sayana se rapprocha du frère de Jane sans éprouver la moindre peur. Elle n'était pas effrayée de lui. Comme si elle avait l'habitude de vivre avec les vampires.

"_ Nous répondrons à ses questions. Peut-être faudrait-il que le Seigneur Caïus nous rejoigne?"

Alec me regarda pour avoir mon autorisation. J'acquiesçais lentement de la tête. Sayana avait raison. Alec repartit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Aviendha qui était assise sur le bord du balcon. Je sentais qu'il allait bientôt connaitre son âme-sœur. Et que c'était Sayana qui allait le mener jusqu'à elle. La jeune femme s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit.


	10. Chapitre 9

Point de vue d'Aro:

Je réajustais ma chemise et ma veste tout en grimpant les escaliers à vitesse vampirique. J'étais en retard. Je l'admets mais vu que j'étais un des Maîtres des lieux, Sayana et les Aès Sedai n'allaient pas me le reprocher. Ou du moins, je l'espérais. Caïus apparut jusqu'à côté de moi. Il avait l'air furieux de venir discuter avec les humaines. Remarque, Caïus n'avait jamais apprécié les humains. Il les aimait que lorsqu'il se délectait de leur nectar. Leur source de vie. Leur sang...

"_ Sayana m'a convoqué en envoyant Alec..., grommela Caïus. A croire qu'elle prend ses aises en étant ici.

_ En fait, je leur ai demandé de se tenir prête lorsque je viendrais les voir. Je pense que Sayana a conseillé Marcus pour qu'Alec aille te chercher pour notre entrevue.

_ Ah... Mais elle a influencé Marcus pour qu'il lui ordonne d'aller me chercher. Quelle impertinente!"

Caïus était furieux. Il n'aimait pas les ordres. Surtout lorsque c'était une humaine. Et cette fameuse humaine n'était qu'autre que Sayana. Je me rendis compte que je gloussais. Il me foudroya du regard. Bon... Je pense que je vais devoir me contrôler pour ne pas le taquiner. Il serait capable de se jeter sur moi et de me démembrer une partie de mon corps pour me faire comprendre que j'étais allé trop loin.

"_ Et qu'est-ce que Heidi fabrique? S'exclama-t-il en poussant la porte des appartements de Marcus. J'ai faim!"

Toutes les humaines nous regardèrent. Leurs yeux nous sondaient. Cela me mit mal à l'aise. Wouah! Pour que des simples humaines puissent me mettre dans cet état, c'est qu'elles avaient des... Facultés assez impressionnantes.

"_ Évitez de faire des remarques qui pourraient irriter le Seigneur Caïus. Cela nous évitera de nous faire éradiquer dans les secondes suivantes, fit Sayana durement. Nous ne prendrons pas compte de votre retard. Mais peut-être préfériez-vous qu'on attende que vous soyez nourris pour qu'on puisse continuer cette entrevue?

_ Ce serait une bonne idée, charmante Sayana, mais je crains qu'on va devoir attendre. Encore un peu, lui répondis-je en soupirant.

_ A la Tour Blanche, ceux qui font attendre les Aès Sedai sont sévèrement punis, murmura Elayne pour elle-même."

Elayne nous jeta un coup d'oeil assez foudroyant. Caïus faillit rétorquer mais je lui en dissuada en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. A la place, il se reforgeait. Ce qui n'était guère nouveau quand il était vexé.

"_ Nous ne sommes pas à la Tour Blanche et nous ne sommes pas l'Amyrlin. Nous sommes sur leur territoire, leur lieu de siège. Vous les provoquez, vous obtiendrez leurs foudres, Elayne. Si vous souhaitez mourir maintenant, faites-le, mais je ne dirais pas que c'est de leur faute. Vous l'aurez cherché."

Je fus estomaqué par la réplique de Sayana. Elle n'allait pas défendre son amie? Sayana se tenait droite. Sévère. Quelques mèches rebelles encadraient farouchement son magnifique visage. Quel gâchis quand elle était sur la défensive. Non, je pense que c'était un moyen pour qu'Elayne et les autres évitent de nous provoquer. Sayana ne voulait pas que cette entrevue se passe mal. Juste devant Sayana, sur la table basse, je vis des tasses. Je me rapprochais lentement vers elle.  
Elle me présenta le fauteuil ainsi qu'à Caïus et à Marcus.

"_ Assoyez-vous. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à vous dire mais le temps nous ait compté. Posez vos questions. Je vous répondrais du mieux que je peux."

Mes frères me regardèrent comme pour m'inciter à la questionner. A présent que j'étais là, devant elle, et que j'avais besoin de réponses, je ne trouvais pas les bons mots pour formuler ma demande. Cela étonna Marcus et déstabilisa Caïus. Sayana lissa sèchement sa robe. A mon avis, elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'on ait pris du retard... Mmmh... Comment faire pour la... Calmer?

"_ Bien. Je pense qu'une présentation serait plus appropriée, reprit Sayana, froidement. Elayne Trakand est la souveraine d'Andor et une Aès Sedai de l'Ajah Verte. Birgitte est une remarquable archère. Elle nous escorte. Aviendha est une apprentie Sagette qui vient de l'enclos des Neuf Vallées du Clan des Taardad. Et Elmindreda Farshaw voit des aura qui prédisent l'avenir.

_ Sayana, je déteste quand tu me présentes de cette façon! S'exclama Min.

_ C'est trop tard pour rechigner, Min, fit Birgitte. Tu connais Sayana quand elle est en colère."

Ah? Elle était en colère? Pourquoi? Était-ce contre nous? Je lançais un regard à Marcus qui acquiesça lentement de la tête pour confirmer ma pensée. Mais ce qui me surprit dans sa présentation, c'était la jeune femme qui se faisait appeler Elmindreda. Personnellement, c'était un joli nom. Pas commun, certes mais qui était unique.

"_ Intéressant, murmurais-je assez bas pour que les humaines n'entendent pas.

_ Je vous connais suffisamment pour deviner ce que vous pensez, Seigneur Aro."

Je soupirais. Elle me connaissait bien, effectivement. Je pressais la pointe de mes doigts en forme de dôme. J'étudiais Sayana du regard. Je voulais voir une faille pour me glisser dedans. Et grandir en elle. Jusqu'à ce que je connaisse tout d'elle. Ses points forts comme ses points faibles. Ses envies, ses angoisses. Je voulais tout savoir. Toute son histoire. Mais je sais qu'il sera difficile de savoir son vécu.

"_ Posez vos questions."

Je m'humectais les lèvres. Étrangement, j'en avais besoin. Alors que d'habitude, je savais ce que je devais dire. Quel mot j'allais choisir. Et là... Plus rien.

"_ Commence par le début, ma délicieuse Sayana."

Les muscles de la mâchoires de la jeune femme se crispèrent. Je crois que j'étais en train de la mettre contre moi. Peut-être devrais-je vraiment faire attention aux adjectifs que j'employais avec elle? Je me pinçais les lèvres. Un peu honteux de mettre mal à l'aise Sayana. Je posais mes mains sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Attendant sa voix. Sa douce voix...

"_ Elayne et moi-même sommes des Aès Sedai, des sorcières, pour faire plus simple. Nous pouvons canaliser le Pouvoir Unique, la partie féminine se nomme la Saidar. La partie masculine, le Saidin. Les Aès Sedai résident à la Tour Blanche et enseignent le maniement de la Saidar aux novices et aux Acceptées. Une fois qu'elles ont terminées leur formation, elles doivent réfléchir à rejoindre une Ajah.

_ L'Amyrlin est celle qui nous représente, ajouta Elayne. Elle est toutes les Ajah mais n'appartient à aucunes.

_ Il est souvent difficile de croire ce que disent les Aès Sedai car elles mentent pour avoir ce qu'elle veulent. Un peu comme vous, Seigneur Aro.

_ Es-tu en train de me comparer à elles? A toi?"

Sayana eut un rire franc. Oui, elle se moquait de moi. Mais si les Aès Sedai mentaient pour avoir ce qu'elles voulaient... Était-elle en train de nous dire de ne pas avoir confiance en elle? Je ne comprenais pas. Caïus crut l'entendre de cette oreille et se redressa dangereusement de son siège. Le regard mauvais. Ses lèvres étaient tordues. Je sentais qu'il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Sayana.

"_ Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, Seigneur Aro. Vous survivrez aux Aès Sedai. Quand nous serons arrivés à la Tour Blanche, utilisez vos talents de manipulateur pour en tirer profit. Démasquez les Amis du Ténébreux qui veulent nuire à la Chaire de l'Amyrlin et au Dragon Réincarné. Devenez indispensable aux rois ou aux reines de chaque pays et vous serez récompensés.

_ Est-ce toi la récompense? Demandais-je au tact au tact."

Sayana me fixa longuement du regard. Comme j'aimais lorsqu'elle me contemplait. Je me sentais si attirant. Si puissant. Si intéressant pour elle. Je remarquais alors que ses pupilles étaient encore plus dilatées que d'habitude. Cela me fit sourire. Oui. Elle éprouvait de l'attirance pour moi. Son corps luttait pour se pencher en ma direction. Il fallait juste que lui tende la main pour qu'elle tombe dans mes bras. L'Aès Sedai cligna des paupières et eut un minuscule sourire.


End file.
